It's Not Right But It's Ok
by Sparks Auror
Summary: ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Blaine cuando se enteró que Kurt se había estado mensajeandose con Chandler? - One-shot


**Disclaimer: **Glee, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox.

**It's not right but _It's Ok_**

Todavía me sorprende caminar por los pasillos de McKenley: los casilleros, las paredes de concreto, pensar que vestir todos los días, asistir con mujeres al colegio, etc etc y un GRAN etc. Demasiados cambios, algunos agradables y otros... simplemente soportables. Los jugadores de fútbol no me recibieron muy amablemente, pero he podido ponerlos en su lugar. Nadie me iba a pasar por en sima, no más.

Aprendí que, si me unía al equipo de lucha y me mostraba con la cabeza en alto, nadie se atrevería a ponerme una mano en sima. Obviamente la actitud, lejos de ser arrogante y desafiante, tenia que ser agradable, amable y mantenerse firme en caso de una agresión. De esa forma he sido el único de los New Directions al que no le han lanzado un granizado (en la escuela, al menos). Aún recuerdo ese momento, en la canción de Michael, que el _maldito __de Sebastian... _no, no es momento de volver a enfadarse con eso. Creí que había leído bien a ese chico pero, al parecer, me equivoque y no es el fin del mundo (lo seria si estuviera ciego...). Y sí, _"leído" _porque las personas son como libros, algunos están abiertos de par en par, otros tienen hojas pegadas (que, con mucho esfuerzo y afecto, tienes que despegarlas) y los que tienen un gran candado, que cuesta descifrarlo (abriéndolo a medias), hasta que te dan la llave maestra. Esto, obviamente, aplicado a la forma de actuar de cada uno. Ya que, aunque quisiera, no soy ningún psíquico.

Con el tiempo, uno logra entender el comportamiento de los demás ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Qué significa esa mirada? Se esta rascando nerviosamente el brazo ¿Significa que se quiere ir? Observando y analizando uno puede comprender las diferentes acciones de los que te rodean. De esta forma, uno puede saber como actuar o que decir, para conseguir lo que se quiere (un amigo, una cita, una segunda oportunidad en un examen, ser solista principal del coro más popular de tu colegio...). No es un trabajo fácil pero, con practica, todo se logra. Pero uno siempre tiene un punto ciego, este te hace olvidarte de aparentar. Al cual, algunas veces, le has mostrado tu verdadero ser.

Ese punto ciego que mueve mi mundo, al cual amo y respeto más que nadie. Aunque, creo que deberia sacar "respeto" entre esa lista. Porque Kurt, mi amado y adorable ángel, me engaño. Las palabras de Kurt resonaban en mi cabeza: _"tu no sabes lo que es tenerte como novio"_ no, no lo se, no puedo ser novio de mi mismo;_ " Tu eres el ALFA gay, hasta Rachel quiso algo contigo"_ bueno, es cierto que tengo chicas atrás pero ¿importa? No me interesan las mujeres, así que no veo el problema;_ "¿Sabes lo que es estar sentado y, simplemente, verte actuar?" _Es cierto, desde que me transferí no he hecho más que cantar y bailar en el primer lugar que se me cruzara... es que estoy tan acostumbrado a los Warblers; _"Mira, lamento mucho que esto te altere" _¿alterarme? obvio que me altera, la persona que amo se la pasa mandándose mensajes nada inocentes con alguien que vio unos minutos en una tienda de discos; _"pero, pero, esta bien" _¿esta bien? ¿enserio? Es cierto que últimamente me he estado distanciando pero ¿esta bien que me engañe? Y, suponiendo que esta bien, no es correcto.

Lo único que deseaba era una tranquila tarde de películas: estar abrazados, darse algunos besos y, tal vez, llegar a algo más. Estaba intentando ser atento sobre la intimidad que tenía con mi novio. Después del incidente del auto, no importa que tan sexy se vea, no iba a lanzarme en sima o forzarlo a nada. Nuestros coitos son planeados con anticipación, estando los dos de acuerdo con el momento en que lo consumamos. Se que sueno como un viejo... pero es que me parece uno de los actos más íntimos que existen. El echo de entregar tu amor a esa persona especial, de esa forma tan placentera y armoniosa. Sí, armoniosa, porque nunca faltaban flores o música romántica cuando lo hacíamos. Por eso, nosotros nunca tuvimos sexo, _hicimos el amor. _

_Entonces_ ¿Esta bien engañarme? Yo creo que no.

* * *

**_Esta es una pequeña visión mía de los pensamientos de Blaine el día que se enteró de que Kurt se mandaba mensajes con otro. Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Saludos _**


End file.
